shatterphonologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cup/@comment-24947466-20150731223434/@comment-24947466-20150805212459
"What've you got for me?" asks Miyahira, washing her hands. "Head wound," Hu sighs, hopping up on the bed. "Marshal wants it checked out." "It /is a head wound," says Miyahira, wetting a washcloth. "And your brains are kinda necessary for this job." Strolls over, holds it to the bandage. "More so than other jobs, I mean. Considering--" Tests the adhesive. "--the whole 'neural handshake business'." Tilts his head forward, frowns. "Did someone /bite you?" "That would be Fei Yen." Miyahira heads to the medicine chest. "You don't look like a dinosaur." Arranges a kit in a convenient basket. "I do, however, look like a sippy cup." Basket on the exam table and she tugs open a little biohazard bag attached to the side. "How'd you know?" Cracks open a package of swabs, pulls one off the top. 2 remember to close the packet "She /said so." Hu frowns. "Implied?" Miyahira soaks it in disinfectant. "She said 'cup'." "Yep." "Hm." Dabs at his scalp. “Fei Yen’s more of an intonation baby.” Hu blinks. Miyahira tucks the swap in the bag, pulls off a new one. “She’s more interested in sounds and the…” Picks up a tube of antiseptic cream. “The ‘music’ of a language than learning actual words.” Squirts some onto the swab. "And she didn't babble a whole lot of back consonants, either." Spreads it over the cut. “There’s a relationship?” “Yep!” Gently rubs in the cream. "Sounds babbled during the later babbling stage--like when a baby's really out of the 'what all can I make with this vocal thingy' 3 stage--and I quote--maybe paraphrase--"They predict with quite a bit of accuracy the sounds of an infant's first words". Or something." Brushes off her indecisiveness, examines her work. "Said someone in the seventies." Swap replacement procedure complete! Miyahira spins open a tin of tiger balm. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073436 "Feiby tended to favour front sounds, like /m/s and word initial /p/s.” Scoops up some goop, rubs it in around the bite. “Personally, I thought her first word was gonna be 'ma' or something.” Pulls off a new swap and scoops up some goop. "Head forward, please." Hu sighs heavily. Miyahira spreads it across the bite mark. "-- Examines her work. Attacks the bottom of the basket. --/Finally!" Back in front of Hu. "In any event--" Holds her hands behind her back. "--a lotta people are gonna lose a /lot of money. Pick a hand." "My left." "/Romeo Blue, excellent choice." Grins. "Matches those basketball shoes of yours." http://shmoo92.tumblr.com/post/125550357013/orenjimaru-oops-i-made-myself-sad-the-gage Hu's face heats up. Miyahira crumples the wrappers into the bag. "Aww, your ears go all rosy when you blush." Hu flushes a more intense red. On goes one bandage. "So cute." Sticky paper into the bag. Hu clears his throat. "Should we bring Fei Yen down?" On goes the second bandage. "Did you clean up her mouth?" More sticky paper into the bag. "Yea, 'cause, you know, running through the Shatterdome in a hurry with a bloody-mouthed infant doesn’t scream 'panic' in the least." Miyahira frowns at his head. "That it does." Gets another swab. "She'll be fine." Smears the excess tiger balm over his scalp. "Oral bacteria on a foreign body should be sterilized immediately--which is part of why you're here--but the other way around; I mean, babies are disgusting, germy things that get sick at the drop of a hat, and their mouths're a thousand times that, don't get me wrong, but they're pretty much indestructible if they've had all their vaccines. Besides, the stomach is this /incredible cesspool of flora that just /destroys /everything--" Pulls away. "I used to have braces, yea? Sometimes, for whatever reason, a bracket would come off and I'd swallow it--Poof! Never saw--or felt--them again. /Completely digested." Resumes smearing. "So, yea, the stomach: /massive amount of bacteria--second only to breastmilk, actually." 6 source for breastmilk, antibacterial cream and then tiger balm? "Really?" "Really really. Breastmilk, actually, can murder cancer in a Petri dish. Gleefully, I might add." "Saw the video, it was pretty cool." "Could probably destroy Blue given the chance." Looks him in the eye. "If you're gonna try, wait until /after Fei Yen's on a more solid diet, look up the experimental design, get KSci involved, and for the love of Heaven, /ask the Marshal beforehand." "I'm not the triplet you have to worry about that with." "The three of you share a brain, like, every second Tuesday. Anything I tell you I tell to them, there's just a bit of a delay."